


Violet

by zacklover24



Series: Thunder Series [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Male on male sex, Multi, Not very good sex, Sex, Violence, but still sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate still has plans for the Gray family, some of which are not good while others are well you will see. This story will contain sex, violence and foul language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will jumpping around POV. I will put who POV it is in the chapter title so no one will be confused.

It was the morning after the wedding and I had awoken to the smell of coffee and coffee mate waving in the house. I knew I had to get my lazy ass up and out bed, because I had asked to help out at the museum while Orion and Megatron were away on their long overdue honeymoon. When I arrived in the kitchen I saw short lapis blue hair at the table with my dad and grandpa. 

“Morning dad, morning grandpa nem and guy I don’t know.” I say pulling out two large water bottles and stuffing them into my bag. 

“It’s Cyclonus miss. Scar.” He says gently while lifting up his coffee mug and the smell of vanilla caramel came right off the cup. And that when it hit me 

“YOU’RE THE GUY WHO CRASHED THE RECPTION!” I yell at him

“Scar.” Dad growls into his coffee and all the true smell of Italian sweet cream filled the air. 

“And I am sorry about that miss. Scar, but I was mad at Violet for not telling me where he was going and I got mad. I came here to say I was sorry but seeing as neither of your grandfathers were your father and other grandfather invited me to have coffee.” He explains. 

“Well okay if you are sorry then I can forgive I guess.” I tell him shrugging. “Hey dad how come your not asleep?” 

“Oh? I got the night off so we could spend some time together.” He tells me 

“Cool,” I say with a smile, “Shit I have to go to work bye guys.” I say waving bye.

The museum was packed full of people oh joy. All Alpha wanted me to do was sit at the front desk and make change. That wasn’t too bad, and since I was still on vacation from work this was the best to get some money. As I was walking in I bumped into 

“Hey Violet where you off to?” I ask the male. Violet was wearing a nice pair of shorts with simple shirt, sneakers a sun hat and sunglasses. 

“I am off to help Optimus at Gold rush.” He tells me side stepping to get out of my way. 

“Hey wait if you are going to be out in the desert here.” I say offering him one of the water bottles 

“Thank you?” he asks taking it 

“Think of it as a thank you.” I tell him smiling 

“For what?” he asks confused 

“For being friends with my friend Optimus.” I tell him

“Oh well your welcome bye.” He says leaving 

End of line


	2. Sar pov

As nice as Cyclonus and Violet were I was not expecting them to join us for dinner. My dad and I were on side and them on the other, and the waitress was taking our orders

“How can I help?” she asks smiling at us winking at Cyclonus and fixing her up hair and shirt. 

“I’ll have whatever you have on tap to drink, and steak rare with mashed and the mixed greens.” Cyclonus orders not even giving her the time of day. 

“I’ll have a Pepsi with the fried chicken mixed greens and also mashed.” Violet orders rolling his eyes. 

“I’ll have a root beer with crispy buffalo chicken sandwich with mixed veg and fires with small order of onion rings.” I order also rolling my eyes at her. 

“Coke, fired pork chops no veg onion rings and fires.” Dad orders giving her our menus, she gave us a nod and left. 

“Not drinking a beer?” Cyclonus asks giving my dad an odd look. 

“Haven’t drank in ten years.” Dad tells him smiling then clapping me on the back. 

“Dad.” I whine picking up a bread roll and stuffing it in my mouth. 

“I hate to ask or seem rude but how did Scar get her tattoos?” Violet asks watching as we were given our drinks and as dad smelled his drink. 

“No not rude at all. I got these when I was sixteen I forged my dad signature to get them those.” I tell him smirk only to get clapped on the back again,

“And she was grounded for two weeks, and was in a lot of pain, what did we learn?” Das asks taking a sip from his drink. 

“That getting inked hurts like bitch and I am never going through it again.” I tell him taking a long sip from my drink, 

“Learned a lesson did we?” Cyclonus asks letting out a small laugh. 

“Yea, never get inked again.” I whine remembering the pain I was in, “I didn’t think the neck was going to be so sensitive either.” 

“What did you think was going to happen?” Dad asks 

“That it wasn’t going to hurt as much.” I tell him. 

“So Cyclonus what do you do for work?” Dad asks 

“Me? I work in construction.” He answer taking a sip from his beer. 

“That seems like fun.” I ask him 

“It can be what the hell?” Cyclonus ask. 

“What is it dad?” Violet asks. We all turned around to see man stagger over, clearly he was drunk, come over to our table. 

“OH CYCLONUS!” The man yells staggering over to the table and bumping into it. 

“What the hell you’re drunk.” Cyclonus says the man smelled of very strong alcohol and his eyes were glazed over. 

“You fired me you fucker.” The man says 

“You made a dearmad nearly killing hundreds of your coworkers so I of course I fired you.” Cyclonus says getting up, and I took note that he was gaining a thick accent in his voice. 

“It wasn’t a fucking mistake you didn’t have to fire me.” The man says pushing off the table taking a swing at Cyclonus, only for Cyclonus to dodge with ease, 

“You come here drunk, and try to swing at me, bad idea laddie.” Cyclonus says in a thick Irish accent. He raised his cane and hit the man in the leg hard, and the man went down.

“You fucker.” The man says 

“I know that much laddie.” Cyclonus says getting ready to hit the man again only 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A strong booming voice says. Oh boy police chief ultra-Magnus was here. Ultra Mangus stood tall with brood shoulders and strong built body with royal blue hair and steel blue eyes. I swore a blush soon spread on Cyclonus face, 

“Alainn.” He says his accent going away. 

“What is going here?” he asks 

“Hello officer,” Cyclonus says smiling, “But this man came over to our table drunk and tried to punch to me so I attacked.” 

“I see why he came over to you?” the chief asks 

“I fired him earlier in the day and he was mad.” Cyclonus says winking at the chief. 

“I see, I would like you to come down to the police station and get your statement.” The chief tells him.

“Can’t it wait to after dinner?” Cyclonus asks 

“Very well.” The chief says picking up the drunk man and leaving. 

What the hell?

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dearmad= mistake   
> Alainn=Pretty   
> Yup Ultra is the police chief, who would though.


	3. Scar POV

It has been a long three hours. Ultra would not let us eat our meal at the restaurant so we had to take it to go. Now three hours later my dinner was cold. I was cold, tired and hungry. Dad and I had given our statements, two hours ago he been for last hour flirting with Jazz and Prowl. While I have been trying so hard not to scream at him. I let out a snort and got out of my chair and I was ready to walk home when I noticed Violet sitting on the stairs. 

“Bored to?” I ask sitting down next to mindful of where my doggie bag was. 

“You could say that, dad is still talking with the police chief, how come your still here?” he asks 

“My dad.” I hiss out kicking a small stone down the stairs and onto the sand. 

“What’s he doing wrong?” he asks 

“Flirting with Jazz and Prowl even those he knows that they don’t anything to do with him. And all I want to do is go home.” I growl out with a tired sigh. 

“Sorry to hear that.” He tells me giving me a smile, “But at least your dad is trying mine is mine is dating hold.” 

"Why?” I ask, “Not prying just..” 

“Just curios I know he just doesn’t feel like dating I guess.” He says offering me a shrug. I wanted to respond but the doors behind us burst open and out came dad,

“There you scar ready to go?” he asks 

“I was ready to go an hour ago.” I hiss at him while getting up, “See you around Vi.” I tell him leaving.

“Bye Scar.” He says waving bye. 

 

I didn’t talk to my dad the whole ride home, when we pulled into the driveway I grabbed my things and slammed the car door shut and heated up my meal.

“Mind explaining yourself?” he asks keeping his voice clam. I didn’t answer him, just waiting for my meal to get warm, “What is your problem young lady?” he asks watching as I took out my dinner. “I am talking to you Scar.” 

“Really? Because here I thought you were talking to Jazz and Prowl.” I tell him grabbing my dinner. 

“Why are you so mad?” he asks 

“Mad? No I am not mad I am pissed.” I tell him leaving the kitchen and heading to my room

“Why are you pissed this time?” 

“If you don’t know then why should I tell you?” I hiss slamming the door to my room shut. 

“WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!” he yells. If he didn’t know then why should I tell him?

End of line


	4. Violet POV

I was dreaming that in a small forest, I could hear the birds chirping, the wind rustling of the leafs and the sounds of a fast moving river.

“Galvatron be careful we don’t know how long that tree been there.” A young male voice. I spotted a young boy with purple hair, smiling at the edge of the river, he was close to what looked a rotting tree that was lying across the river. 

“Don’t worry Megs, I am just going across to see if there are any new rocks.” The small boy says smiling at another boy. He had silver hair and had his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Just be careful.” He warns

“Will do.” He says going across the fallen tree, but I could see that it was rotting and could easily fall apart at any time. I was right the tree gave way and the little boy on the log feel in the water.

“GALVATRON!” the other boy yells diving into the water after the one. The purple haired boy was just barely there on the surface trying not to drown. When it looked hopeless, the silver haired boy got him and dragged him to the river edge. 

“Galvy?” he squeaks out trying to see if he was breathing. 

“See Megs easy.” The purple boy says smiling again. 

“Don’t do that again.” He yells hugging the boy, the silver haired boy picked up the other one and carried him back home. They walked back to a very fine looking manor.

“DAD!” the silver haired boy yells and out came a man with blue hair and a cane. 

“Megatron, Galvatron what happened?” he asks taking the purple boy out of the other arms 

“He feel into the river I tired to stop him I did but.” The boy says trailing off. 

“I know son, I know come let’s make sure he doesn’t get sick.” He says walking back into the house.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I jolted awake running hand through my violet purple hair. 

“What was that a dream? Memory? Megatron, Galvatron?” I whisper out my heart was hammering in my chest. 

“Violet time to get up.” My dad yells through my door. With a sigh, I had to get ready. Once I was dressed in jeans, my sneakers, and shirt I came down to see my dad sitting at the table drinking coffee with a vase of white, pink and violet snapdragons. 

“I see you got a vase of flowers dad.” I say finding a cocked pop tart and popping it into my mouth. 

“Yea found them on the front steps this morning, you like?” he asks taking a sip from my drink, 

“No work today son?”

“No day off, those I was going to see something at the museum.” I tell him. 

“Well all right son, just be careful.” He warns me 

“Right, have fun at work dad.” I tell him leaving. 

I went right the museum to see that Scar was at the front desk talking to Optimus.

“Good morning my sweet flower.” Optimus says spotting me coming in.

"Good morning my sweet star.” I respond walking up to him and giving him a kiss. 

“Sleep well?” he asks 

“Well enough, hey do you want to go see a movie tonight?” I ask 

“Sure, I will pick up after my shift, and then we go get dinner after how does that sound?” he asks 

“Sounds nice, have fun.” I tell him, he gave me a kiss, and left. “Hey Scar can I ask you something about your family?” 

“I don’t see why not?” She tells me with a causal shrug. 

“You’re related to Megatron, Galvatron, and Cyclonus right?” I ask her. 

“Yea, Cyclonus is my really great grandfather and Megatron and Galvatron are also my really great grandfathers.” She explains sounding bored, most have told this story a lot. She was trying not to seem rude but she was. 

“Well did one of them nearly die when they were kids?” I asks. She gave me a suspicions look but then gave me yet another shrug and leaned back in her chair. 

“Well yea, when Galvatron, and Megatron were kids they went to a stream to look for some rocks don’t ask me why. Galvatron thought it would be a good idea to cross a rotting tree and feel in Megatron went in after him and saved him.” She explains, “Galvatron never went near anything deeper than a tub after that.” 

“Oh, how do you know this?” I ask 

“Megatron journal.” She says again trying not to sound rude. 

“Okay one more question how did Cyclonus wife die?” I ask her. 

“His wife? Odd thing to ask, but she died a year after Galvatron was born died of measles.” 

“I see thank you Scar, have a nice day.” I tell her leaving 

“You too and Vi the past isn’t a nice thing to go poking around in trust me on that.” She warns. 

“I will Scar.” I will.

End of line


	5. Violet POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE IS LEMON IS THIS CHAPTER! No like you can skip down.

The day passed y in a swift manner. I went home after talking with Scar and got my sketchpad and spent the day drawing. She didn’t seem to mind, in fact I think she liked it. When her shift ended around four is when Optimus shift ended. He picked me up and we went to a nice movie, then to dinner and then spent some time gazing at the stars. When I got home it was some time after eleven. I gave him a kiss good night and went in. Dad was sleeping and I didn’t want to wake him. He got mad if you woke him up, I went right to my room and stripped down and feel asleep in a matter of minutes.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
I was being pinned there was hot and heavy body on top of me, a naked body pinned me down so my chest was just hitting the sheets I could feel sweat dripping down off my body and onto the sheets under me, my hands were being held above of my hand. I could feel, a warm calloused hand on my ass rubbing it. 

“You look so sweet my little kitten.” A male voice whispers into my ear. 

“Stop fucking teasing me and get on with it.” I growl out 

“Tsk, tsk so impatient didn’t daddy teach you how to be patient?” the voice ask licking the shell of my ear before kissing down my spine, at the end he gave a lick. 

“I am done being patient please just do it.” I hiss out 

“If that is your wish.” The voice whispers out. The body shifted and without warning his cock was in me, I let out a scream of pleasure, and then a moan. 

“Do you like that kitten?” the voice asks, his cock slowly leaving my ass, without warning his rammed me again getting another loud scream of pleasure. “Who is the best my kitten?” he asks slowly rocking his cock in and out waiting for an answer. 

“YOUR ARE RODIMUS!” I scream out feeling his cock enter me again, he pulled out again. 

“Good kitten.” He says kissing my shoulder.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I bolted up right feeling odd. Who the hell was Rodimus? And why was he having sex with me?

“What the hell is wrong with me?” I growl out, I looked over at the clock it was time to get up any way. I hopped down the stairs to see another vase of snapdragons these were white, pink and lavender. 

“Good morning Violet.” He says reading his paper and not meeting my eyes. 

“Morning dad, more flowers?” I ask putting a piece of bread in the toaster. 

“Nice night?” he asks reaching for his coffee

“Yes, Optimus and I went to a movie, dinner and star gazing.” I explain looking for the butter and jelly just as the toast popped up.

“That’s nice, that’s nice. Violet I hate to ask but WHAT THE HELL?” he ask closing his paper

“What are you talking about?” I ask buttering my toast. 

“Violet I heard you having a wet dream last night. Really son?” he asks trying not blush.

“Dad.” I groan out putting the raspberry jelly on my toast. 

“Son, tell me have you and Optimus had sex yet? Or was this just you…” he trails off

“No dad he knows I am not ready respects that my god. I guess I just wanted to have some fun.” I tell him taking a bite of toast. 

“Right, well do try and be a little bit more quite next time.” He says getting up and leaving. Rodimus, that name why does it sound familiar? Maybe something at the Gold Rush information center, will help.

End of line


	6. Violet POV

The Gold Rush welcome center was large plain white it also had a white and gold a frame awnings covering the porch and the vending machines. The windows had flower boxes trying to make it nicer looking and the building had a solar panels roof, on it. 

The inside had smooth hard wood floor with cases. The walls had everything you could think of. Including a family tree in back. I went in and found it, at the head of the tree were two names shockwave and Soundwave form them was the name Cyclonus from him were the names Megatron, and Galvatron from Galvatron was the name overlord a few names that I didn’t care for. Towards the end was the name of Trepan next to his name was scalpel from his name was the name kaon from Kaon was the name nemesis followed by Lockdown and then Scar. 

“I wonder if she knows this is here?” I whisper looking at each name. But no hint of Rodimus anywhere on here. “Maybe he wasn’t from Gold Rush maybe he was from Red Sands?” 

“Who was from Red Sands my lavender flower?” Optimus whisper wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“Optimus I didn’t hear you come in, and to answer your question Rodimus.” I tell him leaning back and kissing his neck. 

“Rodimus was the younger son of Magnus and the brother to Orion and my great-great-great –great grandfather. He married and it all came down to me.” He explains kissing my collar bone. 

“I didn’t know that. Did Rodimus have any lovers?” I ask him 

“Lovers?” he asks clicking his tongue in a way that sounded like a clock “He did have one but if you want to know more about that you have to ask Scar.” He says with a smile 

“Why her?” I ask

“Easy it was her grandfather.” He tells me smirking now like the cat that got the canary. 

Work seemed to buzz on by me, I gave tours and I hung out with Optimus but nothing could keep my mind off of what Optimus told me. My shift got over before his and I went to see Scar she wasn’t at the museum so I went to Swindles. There she was sitting on the counter drinking a bottle of cream soda talking with Sunstreaker. 

“And then he asks why are you mad?” She mocks sounding like her dad, “So I don’t tell him and here I am.” 

“Well can’t you tell him?” he ask wiping down the counter 

“And ruin the fun?” she asks taking sip of her drink, “I don’t think so.” 

“Sounds like your being mean if you were to ask me.” I say putting in my two cents 

“Afternoon violet, what brings you down here?” she asks smiling at me

“It is a question about your family, you see I was in the welcome center of Gold Rush and I couldn’t help but look at your family tree.” I tell her, her face dropped as did the bottle of soda in her hand. 

“You don’t know what you are asking.” She hissing jumping off the counter and picking up the pieces of bottle from the floor. 

“I do I want to know more about Rodimus and his relationship with Galvatron.” I insist

“Why?” she asks putting the pieces of the counter and grabbing the rag and cleaning up the soda. 

“I am new in town and I don’t know much.” I tell her. She gave me a crossed look but let out a tired sounding sigh. 

“One day Galvatron was out shopping, he was busy reading over his list and bumped into Rodimus. Rodimus managed to make all of the items they bought fall to the ground and break. Galvatron insisted he pay for new items but Rodimus didn’t want to, so they fought to the point where both fathers had to come and it was agreed that Rodimus would pay for the items. It is there that they introduced each other and it all began.” She explains tossing the rag at Sunstreaker. 

“Didn’t their fathers care?” I ask 

“No, they cared more about what their older sons were doing. Like trying to plan a wedding. Look I don’t know much about this, Megs does. He won’t be back from his honeymoon till the end of the week ask him.” She tells me getting back on the counter. 

“One more question if I may ask.” I ask trying not to piss her off. 

“You ask it.” 

“Who was Trepan?” I ask watching as she got a look of horror on her face.

“TREPAN!” she yells, “You don’t mean the fucker who did lobotomies on people who did need them or did back alley abortions on women. And the man is the father to my great grandfather to royal drunk fucker Kaon who you use to…” she didn’t finish tears they began well up in her eyes 

“I think it would be best if you leave for now Vi, Scar doesn’t talk about family.” He says gently  
“Right sorry, I should go.” I say leaving. 

Back outside, I spotted dad, walking around reading something. It looked like a card maybe from the man who kept sending the flowers. 

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't have a few bad apples on their family tree? Soundwave a girl is this series.


	7. Scar POV

How did I make it home without crying? That was a mystery, Trepan and Kaon were two men that no one in my family talked about. They were bastards and assholes. I parked my car and ran in slamming the kitchen door with a bang. The bang startled Nem who was reading on the couch. 

“Scar what’s wrong?” he asks gently. 

“Nem.” I chock out running over to him and hugging him around the middle and I began to cry into his shirt. 

“Scar? What the hell happened? Did sunstreaker do this?” he asks wrapping his arm around me.

“No.” I tell him crying harder. 

“Then what?” he asks again. 

“Dad what the hell was that noise?” Dad’s tired voice asks coming down the stairs, I let go of Nem and rushed my dad hugging and knocking him back slightly. 

“Scar what the hell?” he asks wrapping his arms around me. 

“She came home like this.” Nem says. 

“Kid? Is this about me?” he asks pushing me back seeing as the tears were streaking down my face.

“What? No dad, this isn’t about you this about something else something a lot darker.” I whisper out just noticing that my dad didn’t have a shirt on just pants. Okay. 

“Scar please what happened?” Nem asks pleading

“Someone came in from Gold Rush asking about our family. They asked about Trepan and Kaon.” I explain rubbing my eyes 

“Fuck.” Nem curses rubbing his temples, “Those tourist assholes need to learn not to ask such dumb questions, I told Alpha that when he was doing the family tree to leave them off but no he had to put them on.” Nem rants. 

“Scar it’s okay both of them are dead they are not coming back to hurt us.” Dad says softly. 

“You don’t know that.” I tell him sniffling. 

“Trust me I do.” Nem growls out rubbing his chain 

“Dad,” dad warns, “Listen scar they are not coming back from the dead they are not going to hurt you and they are not going to come here got it?” dad asks 

“Got it, and dad I am sorry.” 

“For?” 

“For being mad it was dumb I was just pissed off I guess.” I tell him 

“Forgiven now if you don’t mind I am going back to bed.” He says kissing me on the top of my head and leaving. 

“Night dad.” I says softly. Nem was right they couldn’t come back right?

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaon was a drunk and he use to verablly abuse Nem. When Lockdown began to drink he got very worried that he would do the same thing to Scar. Thankfully Lockdown gave up drinking. As for Trepan yea he was a mad doctor as talked about in the last chapter.


	8. Scar POV

My morning began normal well as normal it can be for me as of late. Dad was sleeping in his room I could tell from the loud snoring, Nem was working with Alpha at the museum and I had the day off. I was waiting for my peanut butter pop tart to pop when I heard a loud knocking at my front door. I strolled over and to my shock there stood Violet. 

“Good morning Scar, I hope I am not bothering you.” He says looking around at the street. 

“No not all come in.” I tell him moving aside and letting him come in just as my pop tart popped. 

“I didn’t know I was interrupting you breakfast…” he begins 

“Don’t even I am use to it come sit talk.” I tell him getting the tart out of the toaster and taking a bite, “What can I do for you?” 

“I was wondering do you have plans?” he asks 

“No, I was just going to veg out why?” I ask taking another bite 

“Because I need a favor.” 

“What kind of favor?” I ask taking the last bite out of my pop tart.

“You shall see.” He tells me 

 

The favor it turned out was following the leader with Cyclonus. It seemed that Cyclonus was acting a little off, and Violet didn’t want ask so we were in a word stalking. 

“Don’t you think this is at all odd?” I ask him as we were hiding behind a mail box.

“No not at all why?” he asks keeping an eye on his dad who was seemed to be waiting for someone to appear. 

“Because I this just about falls into the realm of stalking which is a crime last I checked.” I tell him spying as police chief Ultra showed up, “I wonder what, ohhh.” I finish watching as Ultra walked up to Cyc and kissed him. “Well that explains it.” 

“I guess it does, but why hide it?” he asks watching as they pulled out of the kiss and began to talk, what we didn’t know. 

“Maybe he was waiting for the right time.” I tell him watching as the two walked off hand in hand. I began to click my tongue “So ice cream?” 

“Ice cream?” he asks confused 

“Yes ice cream.” I tell him leaving for the pallor. One quick order of cheesecake ice cream for me and cookie dough for him we were sitting outside eating. 

“I don’t mean to seem rude.” I begin, “But why does your dad have three tear drops tattoos on his face?” Violet stopped licking his ice cream and looked down. 

“Your family doesn’t talk about your past, and me and him don’t talk about ours. But if you must know dad killed three men.” He tells me. I gave him a lock of shock and horror, 

“Three?” I ask him watching as he let out sigh.   
“Yes three, he told me once that they were misery killings but let’s get off this sad topic. Your family is interesting.” He tells me with a smile. 

“Interesting is not a word I would use for it.” I tell him taking a short lick from my ice cream. 

“Then what would you call it?” he asks   
“  
Horrible, terrible, dark. I mean it took 150 years for the charge of murder to be proven false.” I tell him 

“And you nearly died doing that. Why did you risk your live for it?” he asks 

“Because the truth had be hidden for so long, it was just time that it was all cleared up.” I replay. “We are a good family not all bad.” 

“I know you are good person Scar.” He tells me giving me a small smile

“Thanks Violet.” 

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys and girls can be freinds.


	9. Scar POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back.

I was awoken from my sleep by the smell of frying bacon. Not a bad thing to wake to but also an odd thing. My dad nor Nem mad bacon for breakfast. So with great annoyance I got out of bed and I strode down the stairs to be hit with the smell of bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, eggs sunny side up mind you, a fresh fruit salad and biscuits and gravy.

“What in the world?” I whisper before I went into the kitchen. 

“Well good morning child.” The amused voice of Megatron says. I looked over at the table, he was sitting there with a smug look on his face, with a coffee cup in his hand, dad was also there looking dead tired with Nem who looked bright eyed and bushy tailed. 

“MEGS!” I yell running over to him and hugging the best I could around his middle. 

“Why hell there.” He says setting his cup down and hugging me back. “I see I was missed.” 

“No.” I tell him wiggling out his hold, and I found Orion at the stove cocking from the smell it with French toast. I hugged quickly and sat down pouring myself a glass of orange juice. 

“So we were not missed?” Orion asks plating the French toast on a plate with a smirk

“Can’t say you were.” Dad says slowly sipping his coffee as if it was the only thing keeping from passing out on us. 

“Well that is sad, I was hoping someone missed us.” He says siting down next to Megs. 

“I am sure we were my star, but they would admit it, pride and all.” Megatron explains smiling at us. 

“Sure pride.” I tell him plating some of the food on my plate. “So how was your trip?” 

“It was wonderful so relaxing.” Orion says getting himself a cup of coffee and taking some food on his plate. 

“Oh yes, ‘relaxing’ we ‘relaxed’ all right.” Megatron chimes hiding a smirk behind his cup. 

“Megatron.” Orion scolds hitting him on the arm.

“They are adults.” He grumbles out 

“We may be but I don’t want to talk about sex this early in the morning.” Dad tells 

“Agreed.” Nem says smiling. 

“Motion carried.” I tell them using my fork to cut into my egg. 

“Seeing this topic is to be dropped how about gifts?” Orion asks 

“Gifts?” The three of us asks 

“Yes gifts.” Megatron spoke giving me a wink. The gifts were simple. Dad had gotten a silver pocket watch with a pickaxe on the front, Nem had gotten a bottle of whiskey, while me I got a glass rose colored in rose pink. 

“This is very wonderful.” I tell them

“We thought it might help some class to your dorm room.” Megatron explains. 

“Yea speaking of that, it is nice you guys got back before I had to leave.” I tell him lifting the flower up to the light watching as it caught the light.

“Leaving?” Orion asks trying to hide a sad smile.

“I am leaving the day after tomorrow.” I tell him setting the flower down gently. 

“Well we will just have to make the best of it.” He tells me 

End of line


	10. Violet POV

I was in a nice house no more like a manor. And I was fighting with someone. 

“Why do you keep on insulting him?” I yell at the person. 

“I will stop insulting him when you see he is no good for you.” The person spoke his voice was rough voice with smooth under tone.

“You know nothing about him Megatron.” I bark back 

“Dear sweet native Galvatron that boy, is selfish, and too much of coward to care about.” He says pleading to me. 

“He is nothing like that. Unlike some.” I bark at him. 

“Are you saying that my sweet Orion is selfish?” he hisses, “If so choose your words very carefully dear brother.” 

“I am saying that your beloved Orion is nothing more than a petty whore.” I tell him sounding sung. Megatron face twisted into a scowl. 

“He is no whore, your beloved Rodimus is the whore.” He hisses slapping me across the face. I placed a hand to my face it stung, “Galvatron I am sorry.” 

“Don’t.” I tell him feeling tears well up in my eyes as I ran out of the room.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I bolted up right feeling tears fall form my face, I tossed back my covers and ran to my dad room. I didn’t knock I just dived under the covers and cried. 

“Vi? What’s wrong?” he asks waking up, when he saw the tears streaming down my face. “Shh it’s all right.” 

“No it’s not.” I cry into his chest. 

“Yes, it was just a dream.” He tells me gently. 

“Dad.” I whine out. 

“Come on kid time for sleep.” He says pulling me down I felt safe here with my dad but that dream why? Why now? 

 

Morning came to fast as I woke up, dad was gone to work and I needed answers. I didn’t think that Megatron would give them to me, so I had to ask Orion. He was sitting at the desk reading a book.

“Good morning.” I greet to him. He set his book down and gave me a warm smile. 

“Good morning, you must be Violet I have heard a lot about you.” He says gesturing for me to pull up a chair. 

“You are Orion, it is nice to meet you. How are you settling in?” I ask pulling up a chair up to the desk.   
“Fine, now what can I do for you?”   
“I was wondering if you could tell me about Rodimus.” I ask   
“Rodimus? Ah yes Orion younger brother. In every way Orion opposite. Rodimus was not a person who would go out and help others unless his father made him, he choose to stay in Red Sands then go and explore in Gold Rush and so on.” He says sounding bored with the expiation he gave me. 

“Oh. Scar told me that Rodimus and Galvatron were lovers was that true?” I ask trying not to offend him. He gave me another warm smile. 

“Yes lovers. Those Megatron didn’t approve. Megatron wanted his brother to be happy he didn’t think that Rodimus could bring him that happiness. But what can one do?” he asks shrugging

“I see, this all so much.” I mutter 

“I know, being new is hard.” He tells me.   
“Well thank you for your time.” I tell him getting up.  
“You’re welcome.”

It was after my shift and I was getting ready to go home when a bouquet of violets and lavender were presented to me. 

“Optimus?” I ask taking the bouquet

“What? I can’t give my handsome boyfriend a bouquet of violets and lavender?” he asks smiling

“No, you can but why?” I ask smelling the flowers 

“Like I said no reason. I just wanted to.” He says 

“All right, can you take me home?” I ask 

“Yes, I was going to do remember.” He says walking to his truck. We didn’t talk on the ride home, Optimus must have known that something was wrong and didn’t want to pry. When we pulled up to my home my dad just had to be doing it. By it, I mean he was chopping firewood topless. Why? I didn’t know. Was my dad trying to get the police of chief jealous? 

“Well thank you for the ride.” I tell Optimus getting out of the truck. 

“Yea no problem Violet. Love you.” He says grabbing my hand and giving me a kiss. 

“Love you to Optimus.” I say getting out, and stopping in front of my dad.

“Really?” I ask walking past him

“What? This?” he asks smirking 

“Yes that.” 

“Does it bother you?” he asks 

“Yes.” I hiss out

“Oh good.”

End of line


	11. Violet POV

It was raining, a rare thing. I was standing off to the side watching. Today they were burying Orion. My brother was already buried. Our father had stayed home drinking till he passed out. Mangus and Rodimus were seated in the front hands down, while the coffin was laid to rest in the ground. I couldn’t stand waiting any longer, it was time for me to leave. How could these people think that my brother did this? Megatron would never do this. Even if killed me I would find out who truly killed my brother.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke to my phone playing the song ‘Little talks’ by monsters and men, I cracked one eye open to see my phone was flashing a new message. Lazily I pulled my phone over, and unlocked my phone. It was text from Scar,

‘Hey Violet if you get chance head to the gold rush cemetery you might learn a thing or two’ that was an odd text but why not? 

I had nothing else planned dad had come home late last night. He had been dating the chief of police for the last few months and with it be Valentine’s Day soon I was happy. 

I got ready and found my way to cemetery, it was empty save for two figures. It was Orion and Megatron. I found a tree and hid behind it. 

“You miss them?” Orion quite voice asks staring down at the gravestones. Megatron let out a sad chuckle, 

“My father died from too much whiskey while Galvatron died from old age.” He says kneeling down and placing flowers on each grave. 

“Your father was a great man, he trusted me with your heart.” Orion says placing a hand on his husband back. “You and your brother fought the night before the…”

“Yes we fought about Rodimus, and then I slap him. I never said I was sorry.” Megatron tells him with a sad smile on his face.

"Megatron, we both know that they loved each other, as we did.” Orion says gently. 

“I still didn’t like him, but that is how all older siblings are.” Megatron says smiling a sad one, “Come we should get home.” 

“Agreed.” Orion says walking away leading Megatron with him. I stood there stunned that was, I don’t know what. My phone went off again another text from Scar. 

‘I do hope you learned something. Hope this helps you as well.’ The text read. 

“Scar what did I see?” I whisper walking off.

End of line


	12. Violet POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little early but i thought why not. There is going to be a speical two chapters for Cyc and Ultra right after this one. The frist chapter of the Cyc and Ultra with be NSFW towards the middle and end.

It was Valentine’s Day in Red Sands. I was making cakes for everyone I knew. 

“Let me see, Chief Ultra is getting a lavender cake, Orion, Megatron are getting red velvet, dad is getting chocolate cake and Scar is getting strawberry cake. And Optimus is getting a tangerine cake with butter crème frosting with lavender icing cut into a heart for my sweetheart.” I mutter checking each cake. “Time to spread Valentine’s Day cheer.” I say packing up all the cakes.   
I dropped off the lavender cake for chief who said thanks and took the cake with a smile. I dropped off dad’s cake at his work who said a thanks for his cake. My next stop was Scar place. I knocked and Orion answered dressed in a nice looking bathrobe and cup of coffee in his hand. 

“Good morning Violet.” He says 

“Good morning Orion is Scar awake?” I ask taking out the cakes I made for her, Orion and Megatron. 

“No sorry she is still sleeping. She got in really late last night, are those for Scar?” he asks seeing the three boxes

“Oh, the bottom one is for the top two are for you and Megatron.” I tell him handing him the boxes. 

“Thanks Violet, when Scar gets up I will make sure she gets the cake you made her.” He tells me

“Thank you Orion.” I say leaving.   
I found Optimus at work just before he was supposed to give a tour. 

“Optimus.” I yell running over to him and hugging him and kissing him deeply. He pulled back,

“And hi to you my sweet lavender, what’s the occasion?” he asks smirking 

“Optimus.” I groan pulling out of his hold, and pulling out his cake, “It’s a tangerine cake with butter crème frosting with lavender icing cut into a heart.” 

“Violet, thank you but what is the occasion?” he asks smiling

“Did you forget that it is Valentine’s Day?” I ask a small pout forming on my lips. 

“It is now?” he asks setting the box back down and pulling out a necklace box, “Then what I am supposed to do with this?” he asks giving me the box. 

“You are no good snake you know that.” I hiss at him opening the box to see a teardrop sapphire pendant necklace on silver chain. “Optimus.” As I pulled out the necklace it looked like it belonged to a set. “Was there another necklace?” 

“You mean this one?” he asks pulling his shirt down to reveal a teardrop amethyst pendant necklace around his neck. 

“You are sly dog.” I tell him putting the necklace on. 

“It fits you my lavender flower, now we always be together my flower.” He says kissing me on the lips. 

“Oh thank you Optimus.” I tell him kissing him back

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scar took a ten at night train home and went to vist Lockdown at work and went home with him. So she is sleeping it off.


	13. Valentine’s Day Speical for Cyclnous and Ultra Mangus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW there is sex towards the bottom of this chapter. Also happy early Valentine's Day.

It was Valentine’s Day in red sands. And all the couples were off enjoying themselves. Police chief Ultra Mangus and his boyfriend Cyclonus were enjoying themselves. The chief had taken his lover out for a quite dinner and then a nice stroll around the town green. 

“This is the part where we say good night?” Cyclonus asks when they arrived at Cyclonus home. 

“Only if you want to.” The chief says smiling. 

“Well, no, would you like to come in for some coffee?” Cyclonus offers 

“I would love to.” The chief says. Cyclonus smiled and went in trying to hide the limp in his leg. 

“Are you all right Cyc?” he asks taking off his coat and putting it on the rack. 

“Huh? Fine.” He says wincing from the sharp stab of pain coming up his leg. 

“You’re not the coffee can wait, go on the couch and I will message your leg.” The chief tells him. 

“No ultra it’s fine really.” Cyc says forcing a smile on his face. 

“No, please let me help you.” He says pleading. Cyclonus shifted his weight and gave the chief a weary smile. 

“All right fine, on the table next to my bed is a bottle lotion get it and you can message my leg.” Cyc says limping over to the couch. The chief smiled and grabbed the bottle.

“Vanilla and lavender lotion my favorite.” Ultra says coming down the stairs to see that left pant leg was rolled up, and he saw them, on Cyclonus left leg were white and faded crisscross scars. 

“Not pretty, I know.” Cyc say a sad smile on his face. 

“I won’t say that.” Ultra says sitting down and positioning the leg on his lap and squirts some of the lotion on the leg and began to gently message the hurt leg. “If I may what happened?” 

“I was in my car waiting for the light change when I was hit by drunk driver. The asshole didn’t even stay to see if, oh that the spot.” Cyclonus moans from his gentle touch. 

“He didn’t wait to see if you were okay?” Ultra asks gingerly tracing each of the scars on the leg

“Yes that is it.” Cyclonus says letting out a happy purr, Ultra soon stopped, earning him annoyed look from Cyclonus.

“Before this goes any further do you want this?” he asks looking at his lover dead in the eye.

“You’re the first man to ask me even after seeing my marks, yes I want this. And if we are going to do this lets go up to my room.” Cyc tells the chief with a smirk on his face. With an equal smirk the chief picked up Cyc and carried up to his room.

They were in the room in less than ten minutes, and motion of arms the cloths were off and Cyclonus was chest down, melting into the soft touches and kisses that Ultra was giving to his skin. 

“Tell me Cyclonus do you want this?” he whispers into the other ears as he licked his neck gently. Ultra didn’t even have to see his lover face to know there was a smile on his face. 

“Yes, you can take me.” He says 

“As you wish.” Ultra says. He began by making sure Cyc bad leg was positioned on his shoulder, and making sure the rest of him was contentment before he acted. 

“Are you going to do anything are just talk?” Cyclonus asks hiding his smile in the pillow case. 

“I am, I just wanted to make sure you were contentment before I did anything.” Ultra tells him. He positioned his cock before he eased himself into Cyclonus. He watched as Cyclonus seemed to squirm and let out a happy mewl as he hit the right spots. He eased out and then began to do a nice rhythm listening, to his lover try to hold back his moans of pleasure. 

“You can scream for me.” Ultra tells him pulling out so only the tip was inside of his lover. 

“I will scream when you make it worth my while.” Cyc tells him.

“As you wish.” Ultra says impaling his lover just right as his the man under let out a loud scream of pleasure from the sudden act. 

“FUCK!” he curse feeling himself come. 

“Better?” he asks easing out and sliding down next him. 

“That was great.” Cyc tells him feeling himself drifting off. 

“Sleep well my snapdragon.” 

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point that Ultra asked and made sure that Cyclonus was okay with it. He made sure his bad leg was in a nice position and made sure he was okay.


	14. Cyclonus and Ultra Mangus Speical part 2

He knew something was off when he opened his eyes. The sheets under him were scratchy and stiff, the wallpaper was not the plain black that he was used to, no it was floral. And the smell of after sex hung in the air. The sounds of the crickets chipping outside told me it was night. 

“You feeling all right my snapdragon?” a husky voice asks, he turned his head to see Ultra Mangus.

“That was great wolf.” I tell him breathing heavily.

“Good, I was trying to go easy, because.” He says

“Yea our legs I know. But damn that was good.” He says smiling, the other hand went beneath the sheets, stopping at my bad leg and gently rubbed it, “Have I ever told you that I am sorry?”

“For what?” I ask sitting up. 

“For what happened to your leg, if I was faster.” He says rubbing the scar. 

“Mangus it’s fine. We both got hurt keeping the other safe.” I tell him with a smile. I shifted my weight so I was straddling him, “Now, this little snapdragon wants to be devoured by his wolf.”   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cyclonus shot up breathing heavily, it took him a moment but he was back in his room. The same soft silk sheets, with the black walls and the white ceiling with a fan turned off. The window in the room was open trying to get the smell of sex out. 

“Cyclonus are you all right?” Ultra concern voice asks. Cyclonus whipped his head to the side, Ultra was sitting there putting his phone down, “Cyclonus?” he asks, and the other male took a deep breath and crashed their lips together. Soon the call for air made them break apart “Not that I am complain but what was that?” Cyclonus gave him a smirk.

“Been a long time hasn’t it wolf.” Cyclonus smirks. There was a look of confusion then Ultra let out a loud bark of laughter. 

“It has, hasn’t it snapdragon?” The chief asks, “So what did it?” 

“When you called me snapdragon, I missed you wolf.” Cyclonus says gently feeling some dull pain in left leg, “Damn I’m mad.” 

“Why?” Ultra asks nuzzling the other shoulder,

“My leg, yours got fixed but not mine. Fate is a bitch.” He mutters 

“Fate brought us back together, so don’t call her a bitch. Listen Cyclonus I am so sorry.” Cyclonus let out a sad laugh and pushed Ultra back down on the bed, 

“No, I am the one who should say sorry, I went into a dark depression and my son tried to help me. But nothing could fix me. I drank hoping to ebb the pain away but all it did was kill me.” Cyclonus explains 

“And I didn’t help. I blamed you for my son’s death. I know now Megatron didn’t do it.” He tells the other while helping him onto his lap. 

“You mean my granddaughter, smart girl. But let’s not here.” He whispers leaning down so he was licking the others ear, “Besides this little snapdragon wants to be devoured by his wolf.” Ultra could feel chills up his spine. 

“I think this wolf can help.”

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be explored more in the last part of the series Crossed Lines.


	15. Scar POV

Normally Valentine’s Day is a sour day for me. But this time my friend Violet made me such a moist and sweet strawberry cake. It was amazing, not as good as my cakes but still good. But it was day after, and I was going to see Violet at Gold Rush and Megatron was coming with me.

“Remind me again why you are going to Gold Rush?” Megatron asks holding on handle bar above his hand. 

“Because I wanted to see if Violet wanted to hang out and talk.” I tell him parking and just missing the safety block. 

“How in the name of God did you get your drivers license?” he asks getting out 

“Luck?” I ask him with a casual shrug. 

“I pray to God no one died.” He mutters walking into the town. 

“WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY!” a loud voice yells, I ran up to where Megatron was to see a flushed Violet yelling at a man with grassy onyx black hair 

“You heard me, I called you a pussy.” He hisses at Violet giving him a dirty smile. 

“HOW DARE YOU!” Violet growls out ready to lung at the man, Megatron being awesome managed to get a hold on Violet and hold on to him. 

“Clam down Violet.” Megatron says keeping a strong hold on the purple hair young man. 

“CLAM DOWN!? THIS ASSHOLE HAD THE NEVER TO GROPE ME AND CALL ME A PUSSY!” he yells struggling to get out of Megatron hold, “NOW LET ME GO MEGGY!” he yells, and that was when I saw it, his eye color shifted from their normal redwood red eyes to a ruby red eyes, it was quick then they were back to normal. What the hell? I kept a close eye on Meg’s face it was look shock and then it went back to stoic as he held on Violet. 

“Excuse me if you don’t leave I will call the cops.” I tell the man 

“And who the hell are sweetheart?” he asks spitting at the ground 

“I am the person who will have your ass in jail if you don’t leave. Seeing as my best friend is the chief of police.” I tell him okay a straight out lie but it was bluff. The smile left his face as fast it came.

“Fine but this not over Violet.” He says spitting at Violet feet and walking off. 

“You okay?” Megatron asks the young man letting him go. 

“I will be fine, what never.” Violet says rubbing his arms 

“You sure? Do you want me to take you home?” I offer him. Violet gave me smile

“Thanks Scar, on all the days for Optimus not to have work.” He says stalking off to get his things. 

“Something wrong child?” Megatron asks 

“Well, yea his eye color shifted.” I tell him

“Shifted?” he asks 

“From redwood red to ruby red.” I explain to him

“Ruby red? You know his outburst remind me of my baby brother there for a moment and the eye color shift I wonder. And then the way he used Galvatron old nickname.” He mutters rubbing his chain 

“You don’t think?”

“Maybe but let us wait.” He says seeing Violet coming back with his things. Was it possible that Violet was Galvatron?

End of line


	16. Scar POV

I think fate hates me and my family. Why you might ask? Easy, it was an hour ago. I was enjoying the early afternoon sun with Optimus and Violet. We were talking and just trying to be normal when he came by. It was the same dick from the other day. It seemed that he and Violet dated, and were over. But he didn’t take the hint. So in spite of being angry he tossed us down one of the old mining shafts. 

“Well this is great.” I mutter rubbing my ankle, “I can’t believe you dated that asshole.” 

“Neither can I.” Violet mutters, “Can you walk?” he asks helping me up. 

“I don’t think so, I think my ankle is broken.” I tell him wincing when I tried to put weight on my ankle. 

“Fuck.” He says putting my arm over his shoulder, “Lean on me.” 

“All right.” I tell him, seeing if his eyes had changed yet no they were still redwood red. Good. 

“Find a way out yet Optimus?” he asks 

“I think we need to go straight, what’s wrong with Scar?” he asks 

“Ankle is broken she can’t put weight on it.” He explains taking point, ever so slowly his eyes went from redwood to ruby red. “The way out is this way, we keep going then turn left.” 

“How do you know that?” I ask him. He let out a low laugh and with ease swung me onto his back 

“Violet.” I screech out 

“What? This is easier, Optimus mind going on ahead, to see if there is anything broken?” Violet asks 

“Sure Vi.” He says walking on ahead. 

“You’re not Violet are you?” I ask him 

“No, and yes.” He tells me 

“Your Galvatron aren’t you?” I hiss at him, “How?”

“Don’t know, I am Violet and Galvatron at the same time but not. Does that sound confusing?” he asks shifting my weight. 

“So your Galvatron in Violet body?” I ask 

“I am both and neither at the same time.” 

“That is confusing as all hell.” I tell him feeling my head spinning either that or I have another concussion form falling down a mine shaft and all.

“Listen girly I am your friend and your grandfather at the same time. My souls is him and he is me.” 

“Still not following but whatever, you will give Violet back right?” I ask him

“Not sure how this works but yea I will.” He tells me, “I had my time on this earth I don’t need to here again.” 

“Well at least we can both agree on that.” 

“Fate is fickle bitch girly remember that for later.” 

“I know how fickle she can be. She shot me remember.” I tell him 

“Oh I remember.” 

End of line


	17. Scar POV

It took us the afternoon to find our way of the mine, and then I did something very dumb. I let Galvatron drive my jeep. Yea and I am the one who drives like a lunatic. Anyway we made back to town before the sun set. As we pulled up to where Violet lived there stood the asshole who trapped us in the mine. 

“Get the fuck out of here.” Cyclonus growls by the looks of is getting ready to attack the boy.

“Come on old man I don’t see why you had to take my flower.” He grins showing off his yellowed teeth.

“Why?!” he yells, “You piece of shit treated my little boy like he was piece of arm candy you never loved him.”

“Come on hold man that is all Violet was a piece of arm candy.” He grins taking a step forward. 

“DON’T TAKE A FUCKING STEP!” Galvatron yells jumping out of the car and running so he was in between the guy and his father.

“Violet baby you made it out?” he asks sounding very confused and taking a step back.

“You didn’t think we would?” he sneers at him

“Come on baby I didn’t mean it, really.” He pleads. 

“Didn’t mean it? You treated me like I was piece of arm candy, treated our relationship like it was nothing by physical you never once asked about me, just you, you, and then you come here and nearly killed me.” He barks out.

“Go Violet.” Optimus whispers too stunned to get out the jeep. 

“Yea go Vi.” I whisper robbing my throbbing ankle. 

“He did what?” Cyclonus growls

“He tossed me, Scar and Optimus down an old mine shaft.” He explains to his father. 

“I see,” Cyclonus says “Boy I think it is time for you go.”

“Go?” he asks smirking pulling out a gun and aiming it at the old man, “I’m not leaving till Violet comes with me.” 

“I will never go with you.” Galvatron hiss keeping himself pressed up against his father. 

“You will come with me, or I will shoot your new boy toy.” He twisting around so the gun was aimed at Optimus. 

“Optimus.” Galvatron whispers

“Last chance Violet, come with me and your new lover won’t get hurt.” He says cocking the gun.

“NO!” He yells, but the gun never went off. Why? Ravage. The cat had leaped out of the car and bit the assholes hand. The gun dropped to the ground with a clank.

“You fucking cat.” He growls shaking the cat off, ravage landed on the ground licking his lips. Before the guy could react Galvatron punched and pinned to the ground and began to beat the living shit out of him with Cyclonus cane. 

“YOU PIECE OF CRAP HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND TRY TO KILL MY LOVER! You think you own me? You though you could control me? You could never have me. And you were bad in bed, you could never please me, never.” He hisses as blood and skin all came off hitting the ground with spat. 

“VIOELT!” Cyclonus yells grabbing his son hands, the cane dropped and he curled into his father and began to cry. The guy was dead, Galvatron had killed him.

End of line


	18. Scar POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this series will be told in Crossed Lines, which I am working on now.

It was odd to think that my grandfather had killed a man. But it wasn’t my grandfather it was my friend. After Galvatron killed the man, the chief came and ruled into self-defense when he heard what happened. The chief had the body burned and the blood cleaned, and things seemed to go back to normal. No one saw Violet for the rest of the week, but Cyclonus told us he was okay. I had broken my ankle, and now had to wear a cast. By the end of the week Chief Ultra, Optimus, Alpha, Cyclonus and Violet joined us for a little get together.   
The Saturday we choose, was a dreary day. Rain was coming down in drones, hitting against the windows with thuds. The outside smelled of wet sand and wet and rubber. But inside the house, it smelled like, butter cookies, rich brownies, vanilla cupcakes and sugar cookies with the soft smell of chocolate bananas foster herbal tea.

“This feels very British.” I mutter sitting next to my dad, my poor broken ankle was up on a cousin to keep the weigh off. 

“Well get use to it.” Dad responds sipping his tea. 

“Dad,” Violet begins “How did you and the chief begin dating?” He asks 

“Do you mean now or in the past?” He asks smirking and slipping a hand on the chief lap. 

“Why not the past?” Violet asks 

“Now that is an old tale, a tale that goes back many years ago.” Ultra begins, “You see back in the past I knew I was in love with this odd boy back when we were kids.” 

“When you were kids?” Optimus asks 

“Yes, you it all began when I meet this oddly purple haired boy laying down in a field of flowers.” 

End of line


End file.
